cafafipediafandomcom-20200213-history
JBB Studios
JBB Studios History of JBB Studios By the late 2000's, JBB Studios needed a box-office hit that would pull the sinking company out of debt and place it back on solid ground. After banking on the budget film Al Capone's Catacombs, which did not receive the ticket sales necessary even to pay off the production costs, followed by an attempt at Jurassic Park 4, the Studio was desperate to get off the fast track to bankruptcy. In late 2007, JBB Studios announced that it would partner with Schnell Productions to write and film a new movie, that hopefully would gain both companies the needed attention to pull in a profit. Titled "From Fire to Hell", the new movie followed the story of a county sheriff in New Mexico attempting to ward off an alien invasion. By 2008, the entire movie had been scripted, locations had been decided upon, and actors had been cast. But then disaster stuck. Schnell Productions, which had been placed in charge of all the pre-production, stumbled into rough ground. It was determined that personnel within Schnell Productions, including its founder Chase Schnell, had been found guilty of money laundering, and to pile on that, Warner Bros filed a lawsuit against Schnell Productions for copyright infringement for a previous movie released, based upon leaked emails and script changes (A legal matter unrelated to the money laundering case). The combination of these was to spell the doom for Schnell Productions. With a large percentage of the company shareholders in prison, and a lawsuit from Warner Bros, the small company couldn't survive. After much negotiation, it was decided that Warner Bros would buy Schnell Productions, and render the copyright case mute. JBB Studios was not involved in any of this from a legal standpoint, but in September of 2008 Warner Bros cancelled the deal with JBB Studios and cut "From Fire to Hell". Luckily, JBB Studios hadn't invested as much money in the failed deal as Schnell Productions, mostly due to the fact that JBB Studios would handle the actually filming and editing, which hadn't taken place yet during the time of the Schnell Incident. With this, JBB was frantic to keep its head above the water. They released a statement within two weeks of the deal collapse announcing production would start on a fresh, new series of films, and JBB Studios would invest all of its remaining assets into filming and producing these movies in a last ditch effort to stay alive. In December of 2009, Agent Cobra: Cafafiso Brown entered theaters. It was a huge hit. In February of 2010, Agent Cobra: The Browns Strike Back pulled in a profit that sent the company out of debt and into the green. With this success, JBB Studios decided to attempt a feat unlike any other: they pushed to film and release three Agent Cobra Movies within the same year. Production of Agent Cobra: Infiltration, Agent Cobra: Victim and Agent Cobra: Scorpio all began in late 2010. By 2011, Infiltration was completed. One month later, Victim was completed. Scorpio was within three months of completion. On March 21st, 2011, the post-production crew packed up for the night. They left the studio building that evening and were the last people to look at any of the three Agent Cobra movies. In the morning, LA news announced that a studio fire had swept through Hollywood, and had destroyed acres of warehouses and office buildings. JBB Studios was hit the hardest. The entire Post-Productions lab had been burned to the ground. Every copy of the films and all the work had been completely lost. JBB Studios had hit its last stumbling block. To restart filming the movies would be impossible. JBB Studios did not have the money to restart even one movie, let along a massive project as three Agent Cobra blockbusters. Within the confusion and uncertainty, shareholder Jim Fowler bought up portions of the company, as investors tried to get out. He had, along with other interested parties, started his own studio. In October of 2011 GSS Productions preformed a hostile takeover, and merged with JBB Studios despite the fierce opposition by the JBB Studio management. Fowler had bought up over 48 percent of the company, and had convinced a large enough portion of the shareholders to elect new management. Fowler fired all unconvinced management after GSS Productions acquired all the remaining assets, and the swallowing of JBB Studios was complete. JBB Studios Original Management *Bradley Strange *Ben Weaver *Jim Fowler